


Show Her How

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's patient. He'll show her the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Her How

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffxiii_kink and can be found there as well. Another anon also did art for it.

They all think she's sweet. That she's naive and innocent and the most adorable little princess they've ever set their eyes on. And to a certain extent- she is. She's only known her Mother and Father, doesn't know the dos and don'ts of society. She's too young to know better, but that doesn't mean he isn't. He just doesn't care.  
  
She's gorgeous and if she must _insist_ on following him about like a love-struck little puppy, well, the least she can do is put out a little. And it's not like she's _that_ young. And fuck, if she's old enough to twine _fire_ around her little finger, old enough to cut into a creature until she's elbows deep in it's intestines, than she's old enough to suck _cock._  
  
And of course, she's a bit sloppy. She's inexperienced and soft and too afraid of his displeasure, she wants his approval so much that when she sucks his cock into her mouth it feels like fucking a pillow. So he thrusts in a bit, maybe a little too hard because she chokes around a mouthful of dick and her eyes go a bit glassy- He wraps his own hand around his dick, shows her that she can grip hard without breaking it, grips a handful of pale hair until she realizes that she can suck harder without biting it off.  
  
To be honest, the first blow job kind of sucks. A lot. But that's okay. He's patient. He'll show her the way.

 


End file.
